A wish that came true
by Secretismine4ever
Summary: I, Arya, have always wished to go to the royal acadamy. Thats one wish. My only other one is to find out who my parents are. Two wishes. All i ask.  review please!  inspiration for story: Crazyrandomgurl thank you! A My Sims Kingdom Story
1. Chapter 1

My sims Kingdom

Summary: as a professional wandolier, Arya lives all alone on the western island of Cowboy Junction. Her parents had ditched her at birth, and at age 14, the blonde hair pink eyed girl was left alone. Only when a close family friend and his sister take her in, she has some sort of family.

"Alura, can you and Rusty please send me to the academy?" I asked for the zillionth time this year.

"No, Arya, ask again and you'll never go. We're tight on money! We'll send you as soon as Rusty gets a job."

I grabbed Rusty by the arm and took him to Roxy's, who is closest to my age but still older. Yet, she's very much the adorable type for a 16 year old.

"Roxy, can you pretty pretty pretty pleeeaaaase give Rusty a job so I can get the heck out of here?"

"Gee, Arya," Roxy said in her high pitched voice. '"Oh, fine, you can be really annoying sometimes though with that wand of yours. "

"I've had this thing for years, woman! Get used to it!" I said, annoyed.

"I'll give you a loan so you can leave right away, and I can actually sleep an HOUR!" Roxy said gritting her teeth. "Take this money, pack and be out of here by dinner at Gino's tonight!"

I ran up the mountain to Rusty's spot and ran into my room, using my wand to pack all of my stuff needed for the academy. I was going to deny any uniform they give me so I made sure Rusty signed a paper saying I could wear my stunting suit at my free will. I packed some other clothes, my purple pajamas saying: give me freedom, and lots of drawings of what I'd think my parents would look like.

After that I had an early dinner at Gino's, bid him goodbye, met up with Ginny, who was like my little sister, hugged her once, Gabby decided to say goodbye by the ship and all the others came to say goodbye for the last time. Little Ginny, age 5 and still sucking her thumb, said, " Arya, what will I do without you? I'll be stuck with that meanie Rock pee."

"Ginny for the last time its _Roxy, _not _Rock pee. _Anyways, as soon as I leave, she'll be really happy. She's just glad I'm leaving. I'll visit."

Alura and Rusty hugged me and Rusty said "the teacher at the academy knew your parents. You can ask her about them. I boarded the ship and took one last look at my homeland as I took off.

_Later that day-_

"Land HO!," the captain said.

As I stepped off the ship, I noticed a stunt machine which I've always wanted. On a sign it said: **PROPERTY OF MCFREELY. DO NOT TOUCH OR YOU WILL SUFFER.**

I sighed. Around me, there were loads of other signs. At the entrance there was a sign that said: The Royal Academy: Royal subjects get free pay

Oh, how I wish I was royal.

I shyly walked into the main school building, in which class had just started.

"King Arthur had a round table, as you all know. Every thousand years, some believe there is a meteor shower."

As I closed the door behind me, the teacher looked up from the paper she dropped. The students turned around in their desks and immediately my cheeks turned red. Someone in sunglasses and red hair glanced at me and grinned playfully.

Someone who looked like she was the teacher said. "Who might you be?"

I stated my name. "Arya."

"Arya? What's your last name?"

"I don't know. My parents abandoned me when I was born."

"Arya… Arya. Are you from Cowboy junction?"

"YES! Yes, I am. My guardians said you knew my parents."

"Arya, come with me, class, I want you to watch this video," she said, flipping on the TV with the remote.

As soon as we were alone, the teacher said, "I am Ms. Rosalyn. Yes, I knew your parents, but I can't find them anymore, but I will tell you about them later. Now let me get you a uniform, what size are you?"

"No, my guardian signed this note," I said handing it to her.

"Ah, a Chaz type, I see." She said studying the paper.

"Chaz type?" I asked confused.

'He's the stunter of the school. You'll get along, but don't go making trouble."

"I wont," I said grinning.

Just then there was a shout from the other room. "THE TV'S ON FIRE! HELP! OH NO IT CAUGHT ON THE PILLARS!"

Roz and I ran into the classroom. Everything was destroyed, the others thought.

"Let me help," I said taking my wand out of my pocket. I repainted the walls, replaced the tv, fixed the desks, the chalkboard and the podium. I even conjured up a fire extinguisher and sprayed the fire off of one of the students clothes. Their jaws were all dropped, and the student with the fire burnt pants shook my hand and said "Thanks. I'm Travis, wandolier Arya."

"Oh, just call me Arya." I said.

3 girls and 2 other boys came up to me.

One, looking very adventurous, said her name is Lindsey, who had light blonde hair and chocolate colored skin, one with braces and a red bellhop hat with blonde hair, named Buddy, the boy who grinned at me earlier apparently was Chaz McFreely, one girl had brown hair in pigtails with buckteeth named Liberty, the last student had blonde hair tucked into a ponytail, also with braces. Her name was Summer.

"Now, who would like to show Arya around?" Roz asked.

Chaz and Liberty raised their hands.

"Ok, you 2 are dismissed with Arya. Go along, don't be shy."

After we left the building Chaz asked me a question. "So you're a stunter, eh?"

"Yea," I said. "I've been stunting all my life. Its just a habit."

"Um, Arya? Whats your favorite animal?" Liberty asked.

"A snake, why?"

"OH MY GOSH'S! A SNAKE LOVER!" Liberty jumped all hyper, and I laughed.

"Ok …." Chaz said with a confused look. "So, this is our mascot, Filbert, he's a gigantic hedgehog. Over there-" he said pointing to the right, in front of us, "is our dorm. Come on, I gotta show you how LAME it is!"

As we walked inside, I could see Chaz was right. The walls were striped blue and white, and the only things in there are beds, and a single computer.

"Let me handle this," I said. I somehow added a third room, put the 6 beds in 2 rooms, and in the 3rd room I did a series of hot tubs. In the main room I placed a fire place and 2 couches for 3. Instead of 1 computer, I added 5 more.

"Woah," was all they said.

"Wait, I'm not done yet," I said painting the rooms yellow and red, our school colors.

Just then, Summer, Buddy, Travis and Lindsey entered with their jaws all the way dropped.

"Geez you guys gotta stop doing that. Your face might freeze that way!" I said, teasing.

"Come on, we have to go to sleep soon. Get into your PJ's. Summer said.

I grabbed my pajamas and went to 1 of 2 bathrooms. My PJ's smelt like home, the Country scent bringing back memories.

I finished changing and ran back into the dorms, allowing Lindsey to change into her apparent yellow nightgown. I went into the girls dorm and found that Liberty had already changed into her green and red snake pajamas. Imprinted on them was: snakes are cooler than me

Chaz had gotten out by now. Everyone was ready for bed. Chaz's PJ's said: this isn't extreme enough. They were red.

Travis's said: My phone is epic. They were blue.

Lastly, both Buddy's and Summer's were plain orange.

"Hey," Summer said. "Before bed, how about we do a singing contest?"

"The 2 boys said whatever, all the girls said definitely, but I- said nothing.

"We can do it with 1 partner. Arya, go with Liberty. I'll with Lindsey. Travis and Buddy you guys sing together. Wait …. Chaz, you join Arya and Liberty."

The groups cleared out, and our group stayed in the main room.

"So … what do we sing?" I asked.

"It was only just a dream?"

"Magic?"

"Telephone?"

"Paparazzi?"

"Cooler Than me?" I said. That's a good song.

We all agreed on it.

Chaz started singing and took a quick glance into my eyes.

"If I could write you a song, and make you fall in love, I would all-ready have you right under my arm,  
I've used up all my tricks, I hope that you like this, but you probably wont, you think your cooler than me."

Then Liberty went: "You've got designer shades just to hide your face and you wear 'em around like your cooler than me. And you never say "hey" or remember my name. And it's probably cause you think your cooler than me."

I went. Shyly. "you got your high brow shoes on your feet. And you wear 'em around like they ain't dumb. (bleeped out from real word) But you don't know the way that you look, when your steps make that much noise."

In a few minutes we finished practicing and started the real performance. I can put you in the part. We finished and cheers came from the crowd. Everyone else went and I checked the time.

1:04 AM  
"Guys, we've stayed up all night. Lets get some sleep," I said.

I still wonder what Chaz's glance meant at the beginning of the song.

**AN: so? Eh, eh? Not bad is it?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~next day~

"CLASS DISMISSED!" Roz shouted at the end of class.

Chaz and I rushed to the dorms. "So…." He said.

"Um…." I said. "Why are you sweating?"

"Why are you blushing?"

"AM NOT!" we shouted at the same time. "ARE TOO!"

Liberty caught up to us. "What is this all about?" she asked.

"Nothing. I said running away embarrassed and crying as other people had seen the argument about the sweating and blushing.

A few minutes later Liberty and Chaz walked in, Liberty giggling and Chaz looking as if he got something off his chest.

"H- hi Arya," she said bursting out laughing.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Chaz-Chaz likes-" Lib started.

"Stunting!" Chaz interrupted as a bead of sweat trickled down his head yet again.

"well, yea, I kind of knew that….. excuse me, please don't disturb me," I said running outside.

I made it all the way to the boat times they had scheduled for the month and thought about leaving. The time I've been here, 1 DAY I felt embarrassed and like I made a major fool of myself already. I made my decision and signed my name for tomorrow after school. I felt so bad that I signed where I was going as The Uncharted Isles, where cavemen and cavewoman live, so since they all make fools of themselves, I figured I would fit in perfectly. I walked into the girls dorm and packed all my bags as soon as I made sure I was alone. I took the bags into the school building and hid them in a completely separate and hidden room. Then I made sure I had the spare key to get into the building after it was closed.

I went back to the dorms and tried to act cool; I was kind of nervous.

"Hey guys, I'm kind of tired so I'm going to bed a little early."

"Ok," they said.

"Bye," I said.

"Bye?" Chaz asked suspiciously.

"Oh…. I mean goodnight."

~ Later ~

I had not yet fallen to sleep. Tonight's activity for the boys was talking about who they were taking to the Halloween dance. I listened closely to what they were saying. Buddy whispered and said he might be taking Liberty and I giggled. I got out of bed and decided I had my friends here and I couldn't leave. I crept through the halls and opened the door, heading to where the boat would be waiting the next day. I erased my name and all, and quietly entered the school building. I got my luggage and ran out the door. I forgot to return one thing: the spare key. But I didn't know that. Just as I was entering the dorm, Travis asked Chaz who he was taking. He whispered, but I could still hear him: "Arya. But don't tell her, she doesn't even know I you know what her."

I was deliberately good at mimicking voices. In Summer's voice, I said: "Busted," and ran to the girls room. Conveniently, Summer was just walking past the room but Chaz opened the door just as Summer was saying "Hi Arya," and Chaz saw both of us. "Busted," I whispered under my breath, out of breath.

"ARYA! I thought you were asleep!" Chaz said scrambling to get into some 'cool position'

I was, but I heard you guys were talking about who you're taking with you to the Halloween dance next Friday. Confess, I heard you say it anyways." By now, all the girls had gathered around. The boys were asking the girls they had chosen. Travis said:"Summer go to the dance with me, please?"she giggled and said yes. Buddy confessed saying:"Liberty, go with me!"

"Chaz, embarrassed, asked me, before he could finish I said yes. His warm, playful smile tinkered with me and I kind of stared into space for a minute. All the boys had asked all the girls. All had a dance partner. Except Lindsey, who rushed to our room, crying and locking the door. I ran to the main school building and got Roz's attention.

"Oh, did you hear about the new student enrollment?" Roz asked. "Or did you just want to wake your teacher up in the middle of the night?"

"Lindsey's the only one who didn't get asked to the dance. Is the new student a boy?"

"how did you know?" Roz said. "He's actually a friend of Lindsey's if I recall, and he's coming in the morning… his name is Nathan Frankfurt… now go to sleep …"

_Nathan Frankfurt…. Is he a hot dog? Doubt it,_ I thought.

In my dreams that night- or in my nightmare, should I say, it wasn't my favorite thing.

"_Chaz? Where are you?"_ _I called frantically. _

"_over here, Arya."_

_I ran and found Chaz._

"_Now!" he screamed. I will attack you! You shall die!"_

I woke up. Chaz was mischievously staring down at me.

"Chaz, I guess your gonna say this now," I cleared my throat and mimicked his voice.

"Got you scared there, huh Arya?"

"GEEZ your good at that," the real Chaz said. "Hey want to turn the school building into an awesome party place for the dance tonight? What is with Lindsey! She left you three," Chaz said pointing to the snoring Lib and Summer, "On the couches."

"Yea," I said sitting up. "I probably won't be able to move my neck for a while. No wait! I can poof a back machine in here, at least!"

"and?" Chaz said.

"A foot massager…" I grumbled.

~ in the school building.

"So I put the dance floors over here?" I said.

"Yup, and what about the DJ stand right here?" Chaz said pointing.

"Cool," I said."We're done." Chaz and I ran outside, just in time for the early students (Summer and Travis) to come in. They saw us and clapped for joy at the perfect party location. Shortly after, Lindsey went inside and the rest of us (Chaz, Roz, Lib, and Buddy) went to the boat to wait for Nathan. We saw a boat arrive and a boy with dark hair and tan skin walk off the boat.

"Yo," Nathan said. "I'm Nate, now, where's Lindsey I'm going to surprise her and ask her to the dance."

"Inside," I said.

~ inside

"Oh my gosh Nate! Is that really you?" Lindsey said, being pulled into a tiny hug.

"Yup, your buddy from the Capital Island." He looked at me."Hey, aren't you- aren't you …. Duchess Beverly's daughter? We all thought you were dead!"

"No … I'm not her daughter. I was born on Cowboy Junction. She lives in Cutopia!" I said

"No Arya…. You are the daughter of Beverly." Roz said.

My jaw dropped. "That means …"

"You're grandfather is King. King Roland. You're father is, indeed dead."

"He's what?" I said.

**AN: hehehehhehehe drama has just begun. You see the little blue button that says Review This Chapter? Yea, that one? Click it, I need reviews like a celebrity needs fans. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"My dad's what?" I said.

"Dead. In a car accident." Roz replied. I ran off and slammed the bedroom door and started crying. "C'mon… remember … 14 years ago, I've got to at least of seen my dad!"

I saw a vision of a friendly man, with brown hair and reddish sparkling eyes. Next to him I saw Duchess Beverly and next to her a sweet looking girl with brown hair and pink eyes. Then I realized what I had to do.

"Arya? You have to get ready for the dance! It starts in a half hour!

I got my purple dance dress and my Halloween shawl, and quickly changed. When I exited the room Chaz held out his arm and said: "shall we?"

I laughed. "we shall."

I saw Lindsey, extremely happy with Nate. As we entered the school building, we saw Roz DJing the party. Chaz and I danced for a while then he went to practice stunting. I took a last glance at him and ran to a waiting boat.

"Name?" asked the man allowing us aboard.

"Arya Hills" I said.

"Beverly's daughter, eh? Climb aboard."

I found an empty cabin.

I opened the door and took a seat when something hard bumped my legs and made a frightened high pitched sound. I could recognize the voice anywhere…

"Summer? "

"Arya?"

"What the. ….. what are you doing here?" I said.

"Going away from school. I want to explore! GIMME AN E! GIMME AN X! GIMME AN-"

"I get the point. Where are you going?"

"Cutopia. I guess same for you?"

"Yea. But now I regret it, Chaz is probably worried."

"No duh. Same for Travis."

~Meanwhile…..

"Where's Arya?" Chaz asked Travis.

"No clue. Wheres Summer?"

"Dunno. They ditched us or fell in the water."

"Probably. Well, they'll come back."

"I hope they do." Chaz said.

~Meanwhile….

"Summer. I had a vision and saw my dad… mom and some other girl. I think shes my big sister."  
"We'll just have to find out.." Summer said.

~ later

"Welcome to Cutopia, please get off in a single file line and have a nice day!" the captain said.

As Summer and I exited off the boat, we noticed we were the only ones.

An overly cute looking girl called out: "BEVERLY! 2 NEWCOMERS!"

A woman exited a castle and came right over to us. "are you two from the academy? "

"yes," I said. "we are here for Halloween break."

"Names?" Beverly asked.

"Summer Smith and Arya Hills," Summer said.

Beverly's eyes widened. "Aryakins?"

Summer let out a loud giggle. I had a confused face. "If you loved me so much then why did you leave me behind?"

"Then I was a peasant and your father had a job. But your father got very sick and died that winter, a week after your birth. I could no longer afford you and left you to Rusty. I went to look for some work and became leader of Cutopia, but I could not leave the island, so I could not come for you." Beverly said.

"Wow. So I guess you're my mom. But do I have a sister? Was she 3 when I was born?"

"Maura? Yes. She is 17 now. Shes hanging out with her best friend now. You also have a brother, who was adopted a month ago. His name is Daniel and he's about your age."

"Cool. Well, can my friend and I stay for the break?" I asked.

"Yes, of course, now you must meet your siblings and maybe they can go back with you when you leave. "MAURA! DANIEL! COME MEET YOUR SISTER!"

I saw 2 people running towards us. Maura's eyes widened. "ARYA! DANIEL, THAT'S ARYA!"

2 other people started to follow. A Goth looking girl and the girl I had seen telling Beverly of our arrival.

"your majesty," the small girl said curtseying.

I shook my head."You can call me Arya."

"Aryanna, as well." Beverly…. Uh I mean…err mom said…

I cleared my throat. "I go by Arya…."

The little girl smiled. "Hi, Arya! Nice to meet you! I'm Poppy, and this is my sister Violet, but she goes by Vi."

Poppy's sister was the Goth girl, and she began to speak. "Poppy goes by Poopy."

"I DO NOT!" Poppy exclaimed.

I smiled, looking at Poppy. "You remind me of someone…"

But no one had noticed, and I realized no one heard me."Um…. Hello?" I asked. No one looked up.

"_No one can hear you…."_ came a voice inside my head.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"_I do not know anymore….. all I know is that I needed you…."_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" then everyone looked up.

"Arya, are you all right?" Maura asked.

"yea… I'm fine… just thought I heard something."

They all nodded as if trying to understand, and kept their eyes on me for a few minutes. When they looked away I could feel my soul being taken from my body.

"_You will be punished….."_

I tried to scream, tried to kick, tried everything but nothing worked. I could feel the last bit of life starting to tear off me. Then they all looked up and saw me… and whatever the thing holding me was. They started screaming and pulling until I could see no more, and fell into a deep sleep.

_I sat up and saw Chaz staring down at me. He smiled. "Need a hand?" he asked kindly. I grabbed his and he pulled me up._

"_Where are we?" I asked._

"_The Secondary world."_

_Cool. So wheres my mom?"_

"_Your mom?" Chaz asked, looking confused._

"_Yes, Beverly Hills….."_

"_Who in the world is Beverly Hills?" Chaz asked._

"_Queen of Cutopia…. Don't you know her?"_

"_Nope," Chaz said, shaking his head. "and where the heck is Cutopia?"_

_I cringed. Not exactly the sweetest secondary world._

"_anyways," Chaz said grabbing both of my hands tightly until they bled._

"_LET GO!" I screamed._

_There was no longer a Chaz facing me. I was staring at a scary ghost. The one I had seen right before I left the real world._

_I gasped._

**AN: how did you like the chapter? How will Arya escape this 'Secondary World?' find out in the upcoming chapters.**

**Until next time**

**-KatieRose224**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_I started running from the ghost but it was no use. He was twice as fast, and he caught up really quick._

"_Make one more move and I'll keep you in this world forever._

_I looked around me. Everything changed. There was no more grass. No more anything. Just dust. And most importantly, no one was there. Just me and this cold-hearted ghost._

"_What do you want?"_

"_What do you THINK I want? I want a wife. I want you to marry me."_

_I gagged. Marry you? You don't even have a face, and plus, you're probably 4000 years older than me."_

"_Marry me, and I will take the form of Chaz, and all of this will become a better life, you will be surrounded by humans." _

"_And if I don't marry you?" I asked, quietly._

"_First, I'll kill everyone you knew and loved in the real world. Then, everyone else will slowly fade away. Lastly, all of this turns back to dust."_

"_Then I don't have a choice….." I said. Then my face brightened. "That's it! This is all a nightmare!" I started pinching myself, until my arm bled."Or… maybe not."_

"_Naturally." The ghost said, his shape shifting into Chaz's form._

"_Um….Chaz? I have one request, though."_

"_And that is?" the ghost, who will now be called Chaz said._

"_You know my friend, Summer from the real world?" _

"_Yes?" Chaz said._

"_Can you at least bring her over? Or I will not marry you."_

"_Very…. Well…" he said reluctantly, then he flew away, returning a moment later, carrying Summer._

_She ran up and hugged me. "Summer, I'm so sorry…. I just couldn't be alone…"_

"_Its ok, Arya, but how the heck will we get out of here?"_

"_I don't know…. What did my mom say after the ghost took me?"_

"_Ummm…..she started crying and made the kingdom all dark and dreary…kind of sad when you think of it. She burnt her pink dress and castle into flames."_

"_Oh…." I stuttered. I suddenly got an idea, but it would hurt 2 people's feelings._

"_I have to break up with Chaz…." I said._

_Summer looked confuse. "Yea, you need to break up with THAT Chaz, but not with the real Chaz. You 2 are the best stunters and I- and others cant see you without each other. Don't break the wonderful life you have outside this world."_

"_it's the only way out. Your phone has 5 minutes on it in this world. May I use it?"_

"_Yea…." Summer said reluctantly._

_I dialed Chaz's number._

"_Hello?" his voice came from the other end._

"_Chaz…." I said my voice shaking._

"_Arya! Thank goodness!"_

"_Chaz…. We're over…. I'll explain next time I see you…."_

_There was pure silence from the other end so I just hung up._

_I started crying as mist formed around Summer and I and we landed back in the real world._

I looked around me. My mother and other Cutopians cheered as Summer and I stood.

"Look," I said. "As much as Summer and I would like to stay, we need to get back to the academy fast. I'll see you later," I said curtseying and pulling out my wand. "I've never done this before, but ready Summer?"

She nodded and the others waved as we left Cutopia behind. A few seconds later Summer and I landed feet first on the academy grounds.

"That was AWESOME!" Summer said. Then she broke into cheer.

"A-W-E-"I stopped her.

"That's enough, Summer…. I'm not in the mood."

"Right…. Summer said slowly. We trudged slowly to the dormitories and saw the door was wide open. Everyone but Chaz ran out and started hugging me and Summer. Then they all became serious.

"Arya…" Travis said quietly. "Chaz is leaving the academy…."

I gasped. "I need to talk to him." I ran inside the dorms.

"Chaz?" once I found him I hugged him gently.

"Go away, Aryanna…" Chaz said.

"I needed to explain…." I said quietly.

"WHAT? THAT YOU WERE STUCK IN SOME WORLD AND YOU ABSOLUTELY HAD TO DUMP ME?"

I looked at his face, feeling hurt. His face softened slightly.

"I have a witness…" I said quietly. And Summer automatically entered.

"She had to do it, Chaz! She was kidnapped by a ghost and I slowly followed….."

"Oh…." Chaz said.

"So…. I guess the best we can do is be friends….." I said.

"Too late…. The boat is taking me. Its here, and I have to board it."

Chaz lifted his suitcase and slowly walked outside and climbed on the boat.

The others all walked in and patted me with sympathy.

"where's he going?" I asked.

"Capital Island, and the largest island." Buddy answered.

Nate and Lindsey nodded. "We all came from there," Lindsey said pulling Nate and Buddy toward her, then letting Buddy grab his sister Summer.

I took out my wand and pointed it towards a couch. "ACCIO!" the couch landed in front of me, and I sat down on it.

My friends all looked confused.

I shrugged. "I watch and study Harry Potter spells."

I lie down and don't get up for a while.

~8 months later

"Well, lets get packing!" Summer said. We were going home for summer vacation. Everyone was giving out last minute gifts as their boats pulled off dock. I was heading to Capital Island to visit my grandfather and to find Chaz.

I sighed. "its too bad…. Chaz's parents probably hate me by now…."

My friends studied my face. Then Travis flinched.

"My boat is here, I'll see you guys in 3 months! Say hi to Chaz for me!" Travis ran out of sight. Now the small groups of students traveling to Capital Island were left.

I saw a graduating male student pull out a stick… something that looked like what I carried in my back pocket. He was, indeed a Wandolier.

I pulled my wand out. "Since when did other Wandoliers attend the academy?"

He looked down at me. "Um…. I was the first. Apparently you're the second….. Oh…. I'm Flint, nice to meet you."

"Arya. Nice to meet you as well."

Flint dropped his wand and bowed. "Princess Arya!"

"oh…. No need for that princessy garbage."

"Fine…." Flint sighed. "Well, we better go say goodbye to Ms. Roz now…."

We all ran up to her, and the graduates spoke to her for a few minutes.

"Well, Arya, see you when you get to capital island!" he took out his wand and sent him and his friends floating into the sky, and out of the academy.

Roz smiled at me. "Don't worry, Arya. I'm sure everything with Chaz will be fine. I'll see you next year!"

I nodded, and each of my other friends spoke to her for a little while, until Roz nodded and me and my buddies flew off and out of the Royal Academy for the summer.

**AN: don't worry! This story is no where near the final chapter. This one just finishes Arya's first year at the academy. The upcoming chapters will show bits of the summer and then its back to the academy whether its with or without Chaz.**

**Until next time!**

**-KatieRose224**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**AN: ok guys, I lied in the last chapter. This is the last chapter of this book. I have too many books to update. I am sorry if this is an inconvenience… **

Summer pounded on Chaz's door until his mother finally opened it.

"Oh…. Well come right in but I'll doubt he'll let you see him."

"I'll handle this," I said, walking up the stairs. I registered Mrs. McFreely's voice in my head and spoke it, while knocking on Chaz's bedroom door.

"Chaz, open up!"

"It's open…" Chaz mumbled.

I slipped open the door and converted back to my normal voice.

"Chaz…." I whispered, "Er…"

"Oh… it's you Arya. How was the rest of the school year?"

"Um… fine… what were you doing anyways? I mean you were out of school for 8 months… and…." I asked awkwardly.  
"I was being homeschooled…"

"Oh…" I muttered and looked down at my feet.

"What are you doing here, Arya?" Chaz asked, his back was turned to me… the fact that he was trying to ignore me was obvious.

"I wanted to talk to you…. look you know the whole story."

"Yea…I guess I could move on…"

My face slowly brightened. "And we'll always be buddies!"

My voice changed to a deep voice. "Umm….soo…" I slapped my hand over my mouth. As I muttered something I could hear my voice becoming mine again.

Chaz choked up a laugh."Arya what was that about?"

"I d-didn't do it…."

"Chaz's smile slowly faded. "Whadya think it could be?"

I sat down. I knew the answer but I couldn't believe it.

"The voice…. I think it was my fathers…."

"But he's dead, how's that possible?"

"I wouldn't be able to do that voice if he was dead…"

Chaz slapped his hand on his forehead. "Great…. Now you're going all Nancy Drew on me…."  
"That's not the point. Look, I only have 3 months to figure this out….and if I don't before then, I could humiliate myself in front of the class! I'm going, but you can come along if you want…"

Chaz stood up and followed me out of his room, and out the house.

Later

"Grandpa? Are you sure that THIS was my father's voice?" I said using the deep voice I had scared myself with.

"IS. You need to know the difference between was and is, my granddaughter."

"Wait what?"

"Your dad is right there…." He said pointing at a little mouse.

"Huh?"

"Turn him back. Say abracadoobie!"

So I did, "Abracadoobie?" I mumbled. What did this have to do with turning my dad into a human…?

A handsome man with brown hair and red eyes rose from the ground, a surprised expression was painted across his face. "Who the heck are you?" he asked me

I gulped, my dad sure had a way with words, "Err… you're daughter?" I muttered awkwardly

He laughed, "Yeah right… you're not my daughter. She's much shorter and… well she's just a little baby unless Maura went blonde…"

"I'm not Maura, she's seventeen years old… my name is Aryanna Hills and you've been a mouse for fourteen years."

His mouth dropped open, "I was an under grown rat for _fourteen years_?"

"Yup." I muttered

Chaz, who was standing behind me, was frozen in place; his mouth had dropped open in an amusing expression.

I turned to him. Bye, Chaz…."

He nodded, and left.

"See you around sometime." He said.

But you want to know the truth, right? I never personally met him again, but all I know is he married another stunter named Grace. Then after having one kid, he left as another would've been born. Then he became a professional stunter, which I was very proud of. Everyone else, well, I have no clue…

I, well I got my own kingdom. I never returned to the academy. But, while it lasted, it was a wish that came true.

**AN: do you think it was a sweet ending? I enjoyed this story, but I couldn't keep it up. I had too many stories to update. So I keep eliminating and finishing stories. Special thanks to CrazyRandomGirl, for being a great inspirer.**

**And to reviewers, who, though very few, were a great help to my stories.**

_**The End**_


End file.
